1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabric cutters and more particularly pertains to a new fabric-cutting scissors for cutting fabric and creating a finished edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fabric cutters is known in the prior art. More specifically, fabric cutters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art describes inventions showing scissors having blade portions having teeth along longitudinal edges thereof for cutting objects. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior art do not disclose a new fabric-cutting scissors.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new fabric-cutting scissors which has many of the advantages of the fabric cutters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fabric-cutting scissors which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fabric cutters, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a first elongate cutting member having a looped handle portion and a cutting portion having a rounded outer end; and also includes a second elongate cutting member having a looped handle portion and a cutting portion having a rounded outer end, and also having an intermediate portion being pivotally attached to an intermediate portion of the first elongate cutting member. None of the prior art describes the bowlike recessed portion and the bowlike bulge portion of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the fabric-cutting scissors in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new fabric-cutting scissors which has many of the advantages of the fabric cutters mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fabric-cutting scissors which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fabric cutters, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fabric-cutting scissors for cutting fabric and creating a finished edge.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fabric-cutting scissors that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fabric-cutting scissors that eliminates the user having to sew, then pin, and then trim to form the finished edge on the fabric.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.